


Miten hallita Hulkia?

by Antti A (Fairylegoliz)



Series: Typerää huumoria [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylegoliz/pseuds/Antti%20A
Summary: Mitä Hulk tarvitsee?





	Miten hallita Hulkia?

Bruce epäili olevansa sekaisin. Okei, häntä pidettiin jo valmiiksi hulluna ja pelättiin, joten muutos ei ollut niin suuri, mutta huolestutti häntä silti. Hän oli jostain tuntemattomasta syystä suostunut johonkin niin älyttömään kuin ryyppäämään. Tony oli vakuuttanut hänelle, että se oli turvallista. Stark Tower kesti vaikka Hulkin, jos juopunut Bruce päästäisi Hulkin riehumaan. Bruce ei uskonut turvallisuuteen, mutta hän oli suostunut silti, koska hän oli helppo mitä tuli Tony Starkiin. 

Ultron ja Vision olivat näkyviä todisteita siitä. 

Tony pystyi suostuttelemaan hänet mihin hyvänsä. Se johtui varmaankin siitä, että Tony oli ainoa ihminen maailmassa, jonka mielestä hullun tiedemiehen maine oli positiivinen asia. Hullun tiedemiehen maine oli kuulemma hyvä tekosyy hankkia vielä hullumman tiedemiehen maine. Oli siinä jonkinlaista järkeä, mutta Bruce olisi tyytynyt vähemmän hullun maineeseen. 

Hän epäili, että Tonyn toiveissa oli, että jokin saisi humalaisen Brucen muuttumaan Hulkiksi. Tony oli yrittänyt selvittää hänen salaisuuttaan erilaisilla ärsykkeillä siitä lähtien, kun he olivat ensikertaa tavanneet, mutta hän ei ollut onnistunut suututtamaan Brucea. Oikeastaan hän ei ollut onnistunut lähimainkaan ja Bruce oli miettinyt, mahtoiko se edes olla Tonyn tarkoitus. Viime aikoina hän oli miettinyt, että tarkoitus oli ehkä aivan toinen. Tony oli kuin lapsi, joka oli jakanut lelunsa hänen kanssaan, koska kuvitteli, että kaikista mahdollisista ihmisistä hän olisi se, joka osaisi arvostaa niitä ja leikkiä niillä niin kuin niillä kuului. Tai ehkä niin kuin lapsi, joka lahjoitti hänelle leluja, joilla leikkiä peläten, että muuten Bruce kyllästyisi ja etsisi uuden leikkikaverin. 

Bruce piti ajatusta surullisena. Hän oli täysin vakuuttunut siitä, että Tony oli yhtä yksinäinen kuin hänkin kaikista juhlista ja ulkoilmaelämästä huolimatta. Tony oli vainoharhainen ja moniongelmainen, eikä luottanut kehenkään. Se oli tuttua Brucelle. 

”En tarvitse mitään uutta”, hän vastasi kysymykseen, jonka Tony oli kysynyt ties kuinka kauan sitten. Humala teki Brucesta tavallista hitaamman, mutta se ei haitannut. Hänellä ei ollut kiire. Hän tunsi olonsa oikeastaan tosi hyväksi, vaikka epäili olevansa aamulla aivan toista mieltä. Yksityiset bileet hullujen tiedemiesten kesken eivät olleet pahempi juttu. Tosin diskopallojen valaisema tanssilattia oli hilpeyttä herättävän mauton. Bruce ei ollut vielä tarpeeksi humalassa, että olisi yrittänyt tanssia, mutta hän epäili pääsevänsä siihen pian. 

”Hitot tarpeista, minä puhuin haluista. Eikö sinulla ole mitään haluja?” Tony vastasi melkein yhtä hitaasti. Kukaan ei olisi arvannut oikein heidän älykkyysosamääräänsä nyt. 

”Ei sellaisia, joita voisi ostaa rahalla.”

Kaikki rahakaan ei voisi ostaa hänelle normaalielämää ja se oli se, mitä hän eniten kaipasi. Hän halusi olla jotain muuta kuin mies, jonka sisällä asui kontrolloimaton hirviö. 

”Sinulla ei todellakaan ole sellaisia tarpeita eikä haluja?” Tonyn katseessa oli epäuskoa ja pettymystä. Paino oli sanalla sellaisia, ja Bruce tajusi hitaasti, mistä haluista tämä puhui. Sille oli olemassa hyvät syyt, miksi hän vältti ajattelemasta mitään sellaista. 

”Sinunkin olisi vaikea haluta, jos mieltäsi parhailla hetkillä yhtäkkiä vainoaisi valtava vihreä siitin.”

Mutta hän tajusi melko nopeasti, että saattoi olla erehdys puhua siitä Tonylle. Kukaan muu ei olisi kiinnostunut kuulemaan Hulkin vihreästä kullista. Eikä Bruce voinut edes olla varma, ettei vihreä siitin innostanut Tonya. Hän melkein voi pahoin sitä ajatellessaan.

”Älä edes mieti sitä.”

”Pervoksiko minua luulet?” Tony kysyi läimäyttäen kätensä sydämelleen. ”Retorinen kysymys. Älä vastaa.”

Bruce totteli, koska Tony tiesi vastauksen itsekin ja oli varmasti itsestään ylpeä. Eikä Tony suinkaan jättänyt asiaa siihen. 

”Onko hän kiinnostunut miehistä vai naisista?” hän kysyi mietteliäänä, ja Bruce tiesi, että rattaat pyörivät jo kiivaasti. Jokin uusi ratkaisu oli tulossa eikä hän tiennyt ollako siitä vain lievästi peloissaan vai suorastaan kauhuissaan. Okei, hän oli epäreilu Tony kohtaan. Useimmat Tonyn keksinnöistä oikeasti toimivat. Ja totuuden nimessä Bruce oli hiukan innoissaan myös, mutta se saattoi johtua alkoholista. Sen kunniaksi hän kaatoi itselleen uuden ryypyn ja tyhjensi sen yhdellä kulauksella. Jos Tony etsi kontrollinmenetystä, Bruce voisi yhtä hyvin vaikka antaakin sen. 

”Hän pitää Natista. Ja hän pelasti sinut...” 

”Aivan! Siitä on hyvä lähteä!” Tony myhäili tyytyväisenä ja veti yhtäkkiä Brucen mukanaan naurettavien diskopallojen alle. ”Mutta vasta huomenna. Tänään tanssitaan.”

Tanssiminen oli mukavaa, kun ei ollut ketään näkemässä tai arvostelemassa ja kun oli tarpeeksi maistissa. Ei edes hitaan biisin tanssiminen Tonyn kanssa tuntunut väärältä, vaikka outoa se oli. Bruce piti kätensä varsin siveästi Tonyn olkapäillä, mutta Tony ja siveys eivät olleet yhteensopiva sanapari. Siksi ei ollut ollenkaan yllättävää, että kappaleen kestäessä Tonyn kädet laskeutuivat niin alas kuin mahdollista. 

”Pidätkö siitä mitä löysit?” Bruce kysyi suoraan painaen päänsä Tonyn rintaa vasten. Häntä unetti, vaikka hän tiesi, että 

”Haluaisin tutkia sitä hieman lähempää, jos se ei sinua haittaa.”

”Entä jos se haittaa?”

”Haluaisin silti tutkia sitä lähempää, mutta pidättäytyisin tekemästä sitä. Olen kunnian mies ja toimin vain, jos saan luvan. Pepper vaatii sen kirjallisena raiskaussyytteiden ja negatiivisen julkisuuden välttämiseksi.”

”Pepper on järkevä nainen, mutta minun perseeni on kartoittamatonta aluetta”, Bruce vastasi hihittäen mielikuvalle paperista, jossa lukisi jotain sen suuntaista kuin 

_Täten allekirjoittanut, Bruce Banner, antaa Tony Starkille luvan tutkia persettään niin syvällisesti kuin se on tutkimus – ja hyötykäyttöön soveltuvan tiedon kannalta tarpeen pysyvästi vahingoittamatta mainittua persettä._

”Mutta se ansaitsisi oman karttansa ja 3D-mallinnuksensa.”

”Kiitos. Arvostan sitä”, Bruce mutisi sulkien silmänsä. Alkoholi vei veronsa. ”Minun olisi parasta mennä nyt nukkumaan ennen kuin joudut kantamaan minut.”

”Harmi”, Tony vastasi siihen, mutta oli sanansa mittainen saattaessaan hänet hänen huoneeseensa. Jäätyään yksin Bruce jaksoi tuskin riisua kenkiä jalastaan ennen kuin kaatui selälleen sängylle ja nukahti. 

Hän näki outoa häiritsevää unta, jossa aluksi hän oli sängyssä Tonyn kanssa ja hänellä seisoi. Tony oli siitä erittäin iloinen, mutta käski hänen nukkua, vaikka hän tunki puoliväkisin tämän käden housujensa sisään. 

Seuraavassa hetkessä hän oli itse Hulk, makasi yhä samassa sängyssä, mutta ajatteli itse, ja hänellä oli haaroissaan suuri vihreä penis, joka oli noussut pystyyn ja repinyt hänen housunsa. Hän tuijotti sitä hämmästyneenä ja tietämättä mitä tehdä sille. Se paisui silmissä ja hänen kurkustaan, tai pikemminkin Hulkin kurkusta kuului tyytymätöntä, turhautunutta murinaa. Hänellä oli pakottava tunne, että jotain olisi tehtävä ennen kuin penis irtoaisi tai poksahtaisi, mutta jotenkin hän ei saanut Hulkia liikkeelle. Hulk puristi kokeeksi etusormensa ja peukalonsa sitä vasten. Se tuntui niin hyvältä, että tämä murisi lisää.

Samassa makuuhuoneen ovi avautui ja Tony astui sisään. Tony oli yhä samassa mustassa pikkutakissa ja valkoisessa t-paidassa kuin aiemmin illalla, mutta hänelle näytti kasvaneen ylimääräinen paksu ja monta metriä pitkä käsi, jota hän kurkotti kohti Hulkin penistä. 

”Haluatko, että tarjoan auttavan käteni, kaveri?” Tony kysyi,

Brucen mieli halusi käskeä Tonya perääntymään, mutta Hulkin suusta kantautui vain turhautunutta ärjyntää. Ja Bruce tunsi äkkiä kauhukseen vihreän peniksen vaativan sykkeen niin kuin se olisi hänen omansa. Tonyn apukäsi näytti tarpeeksi suurelta, mutta Bruce ei ollut ollenkaan varma, että Hulk ymmärsi, mitä tälle tapahtui ja mitä Tony aikoi.

”Miehellä on miehen tarpeet”, Tony sanoi leppoisasti lähestyessään pitkäsormisine kourineen Hulkin penistä.

”HULK MIES!” Hulk kajautti huudon niin, että seinät raikuivat. Tony hätkähti, mutta koura jatkoi kuitenkin etenemistään. Brucella oli tunne, ettei siinä voisi käydä hyvin. Kukaan, joka uskaltaisi koskea Hulkin penikseen ei voisi jäädä henkiin kertomaan siitä. Siitä huolimatta hänellä ei ollut epäilystäkään, ettei Tony yrittäisi. 

Sitä näkyä Bruce ei aivan pian unohtaisi. Hulk ei ymmärtänyt täysin mikä tähän iski, kun koura tarrautui tämän penikseen ja tämän karjaisu oli sekoitus pelästystä ja nautintoa. Brucekin tunsi puristuksen ja hänestä tuntui, että hän painoi Hulkin vartaloa kättä kohden anoen lisää, vaikka se oli hullua. Hänellä ei koskaan ollut ollut eikä hän oikeastaan halunnutkaan sellaista yhteyttä Hulkiin. Oli eri asia nähdä vihreä penis kuin tuntea se. Bruce odotti joka hetki, että Hulk kiskaisisi kättä ja lennättäisi Tonyn sen mukana kuolettavasti seinään tai kattoon. Tonylla ei edes ollut pukua päällään. Se oli hullua.

Tonyn pelasti luultavasti vain se, että Hulk oli emsikertalainen eikä tarvinnut kovin suurta kannustinta sille, että laukesi. Se oli likaista ja ällöttävää ja Hulk maisteli omaa tuotostaan hämmillään ja uteliaana. Ilmeisesti se ei ollut suurta herkkua, sillä tämän naama rypistyi sen jälkeen, mutta raivostumisen sijaan Hulk vain kellahti sängylle, sulki silmänsä ja alkoi kuorsata.

Bruce hätkähti hereille vuoteessa, joka oli täynnä Hulkin spermaa, mutta hän oli liian järkyttynyt edes kirkuakseen. Sen sijaan hän totesi sangen tyynesti.

”Traumatisoiduin juuri loppuelämäni ajaksi.”

Mutta hän ei ollut yllättynyt, että Tony vaikutti innostuneelta ja oli jo keksinyt seuraavan vaiheen, johon edetä.

”Ei hätää. Minä korjaan sinun traumasi heti kun olen rakentanut Hulkille pumpattavan nuken, joka on riittävän kestävä...” 

****


End file.
